Entre Ombres et Lumières
by danaefilla1
Summary: Un Dean torturé, un Crowley en colère et un Castiel disparu et "Une revenante" mélangez le tout et vous obtiendrez ceci
1. Chapter 1

Résumé: Un Dean torturé, un Crowley en colère et un Castiel disparu, vous mélangez le tout et vous obtiendrez ceci.

Chapitre 1

Quelques flocons tombaient depuis au moins une bonne heure sur cette petite route de campagne quasi déserte.

Une voiture noire continuait sa route sans demander son chemin. L'un des deux occupants était en train de mener la voiture jusqu'à la destination la plus proche, c'est à dire à leur chambre de motel.  
l'autre occupant sur le siège passager était en train de dormir la tete contre le carreau où de la buée s'était formée.

Dans sa main droite se trouvait un bout de papier journal qui était sur le point de tomber par terre.  
Sam Winchester de son état était un chasseur expérimenté, sauf qu'à ce moment précis, ce n'était pas le cas, des traces d'un hématome commençait a apparaitre sur le coté droit de son visage, une petite trace de sang de l'autre coté gauche était encore plus présente.  
Ce n'était pas pas décidement un bon jour pour les Winchesters.

Dean quand à lui était en train de conduire son petit bijou, son bébé !  
Il avait bien faillit ne plus la revoir encore une fois.

Tous deux venaient d'essuyer une attaque d'un esprit qui avait décidé de s'occuper de ses ex-petits amis. Elle n'en avait pas eu beaucoup mais les cadavres s'étaient alignés les uns à la suite des autres.

Le dernier ex petit ami avait bien aussi faillit y passer mais de justesse grace à l'intervention des deux frangins, il s'en était sortit sans presque trop de casse. Le corps avait été brulé et salé jusqu'à temps qu'il disparaisse.

La chasse avait pris des proportions et elle avait bien faillit couter leurs vies ce soir.

Son bras lui faisait atrocement mal mais il gardait cette souffrance pour lui.

Ce petit soldat parfait, on lui avait appris à gérer ses peurs, sa souffrance. Ce n'était plus q'un gouffre de souffrance.  
Il avait lutté, lutté pour ne pas sombrer totalement, la loi était plus forte que tout, les apparences extérieures laisaient penser à Sam qu'il allait bien mais il le connaissait mieux que quiconque pour s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas le cas en moment.

La mort de Benny lui avait fait encore plus de mal que jamais.

Sam eut la bonne idée de se réveiller à ce moment là, non pas qu'il aimait pas les ronflements imposant de son géant de petit frère mais il en avait marre d'etre seul et la fatigue commençait sérieusement à se faire ressentir.

Les néons rouges et bleus du motel commençaient à se faire voir et le visage de Dean se faisait particulièrement souriant, ils l'avaient mérités leur nuit de repos mais avant toute chose, il fallait soigner les coups et blessures qu'ils avaient gagnés en luttant contre cet esprit qui avait décidé de massacrer tous les hommes de la planete.

Enfin tout du moins les hommes de la ville.

-Dean, faudrait peut etre s'arreter en pharmacie avant de s'arreter à notre hotel !  
La trousse à pharmacie qu'ils avaient s'était légérement appauvrie et il était nécéssaire de refaire le plein.  
-D'accord Sammy, tu ne bouges pas, c'est moi qui y vait.

Sam hacha la tete pour lui dire qu'il avait compris et qu'il ne comptait pas bouger. Quoi qu'il faisait, la moindre parcelle de son corps le faisait énormément souffrir. La porte du conducteur claqua et l'ainé leva la tete, c'était la seule pharmacie ouverte à cette heure dans la région, ni une ni deux, il y entra et jetta un coup d'oeil à son jeune frère.

Ce dernier s'était appuyé contre la vitre passager et ferma les yeux.

A suivre...

Ps: je sais que c'est court mais ça vous donne envie de lire la suite alors allez y de bon coeur


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

La moindre parcelle de son corps le faisait souffrir, la porte du conducteur claqua et l'ainé leva la tête. C'était la seule pharmacie ouverte à cette heure-çi de la nuit et même dans la région.

Ni une ni deux, il y entra et jeta un coup d'oeil à son jeune frère à travers la fenètre de la boutique, ce dernier s'était appuyé contre la vitre passager et ferma les yeux.

La douleur était tellement présente en lui qu'il laissa la fatigue le submerger.

Dean commença à débouler dans les rayons à la recherche des produits qui l'interessaient. A sa droite se trouvait un gros paquet de coton qui servirait à nettoyer le sang séché et sur sa gauche se se trouvaient les boites de compresses.

Elles étaient assez épaisses, il tendit le bras pour les attraper mais son bras le lançina, une douleur fulgurante et qui remontait à son épaule.

Il prit les dernières choses importantes et se dirigea jusqu'à la caisse. Dean ne sourcilla pas quand la caissière lui lança son plus beau sourire.

Il n'y prêta meme pas attention. Sandy, c'était son nom collé sur l'étiquette. Elle se sentit légérement offusquée par ce manque d'inattention, elle lui donna son ticket de caisse et ce dernier tourna la tête avec un léger sourire à la caissière, cela ne marcherait pas la seconde fois.

Dean prit un certain temps à revenir jusqu'à l'impala, les bras chargés aussi de victuailles. Il avait été faire un tour dans la petite épicerie qui se trouvait juste à côté de la pharmacie.

balançant le tout sans faire de dégats sur la banquette arrière et remis les clefs dans le contact pour la ferme démarrer à nouveau.

Son petit frère se réveilla légérement. Au lieu de lui lancer un sourire, il obtenu une grimace. Dean voyait bien que Sam souffrait énormément.

" Sam, je nous est récupérés quelques produits de secours ainsi qu'un peu de nourriture"

Le cadet fit signe que oui, le moindre geste semblait le faire souffrir atrocement.

Tous deux entrèrent dans la chambre, les lits à moitié défaits, un tas de bouquins renversés par terre, les affaires des frangins juchés par terre.

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils avaient laissés la chambre en partant le matin même. Ils sortirent leurs flingues en même temps. Dean fit un pas en avant. Du bruit venait de la salle de bains qui avait attiré son attention, la lampe bougeait un peu, les serviettes étaient étalés le long de la baignoire, la trousse de toilette les produits étaient en dehors.

"Dean"

La tête de Dean sortit de l'entrouverture de la porte de la salle de bains.

'T'a trouvé quelque chose ?" demanda Sam.

' Non rien & toi ?"

" Non"

Tous les deux retournèrent dans la pièce principale, l'ainé commençait à ranger la chambre, le cadet le rejoignit dans cette action mais il fut stopé par Dean.

" Toi tu te repose, je veux pas te voir bouger tes fesses de là'

" Mais Dean"

L'aîné toisa son frère du regard.

' T'a vu ta tête ?"

Le cadet se regarda dans le miroir qui se trouvait juste en face de lui, une coupure prés de l'arcade sourcillière qui saignait un peu et les deux plaies prés des tempes ne jouaient pas en sa faveur.

" Si tu affrontait Mike Tyson, je ne suis pas sur que tu sois en état de tenir un round"

Il s'asseya sur le lit et se coucha de tout son long, Dean le regarda et grimaça quand il commença à ramasser tous les objets, lui même n'était pas aussi en bonne forme que Sam mais il ne voulait pas lui montrer.

Les ampoules commençaient à ne plus vouloir s'allumer, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, deux ombres avançaient en direction de l'aîné, une batte de baseball s'approcha un peu trop prêt de sa tête et la cogna sans lui faire trop de mal mais assez pour l'assomer.

" Dean..."

La voix semblait être lointaine.

" Dean..."

Sam se trouvait devant l'ouverture de la salle de bain, le visage qui auparavant avait été baigné de sang se trouvait à présent nettoyé, le pansement avait été fait.

La lumière éclairait le dehors du motel. Aucune trace de son aîné dans la chambre, les clefs de l'impala se trouvaient sur la petite table à côté de la télé.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Sa tête commençait à tourner, il se demandait s'il devait se rallonger sur la paillasse qui se trouvait par terre où alors se remettre debout pour essayer de chercher une solution au probleme rencontré.

les cages étaient extrèmement solides et il regardait aux alentours de lui, la seule solution qui s'imposait à lui était clairement de prendre la fuite quand l'un de ses opposants serait-là.

Il fouilla dans l'une de ses poches avec son seul bras valide, le second lui faisait un mal de chien.

Dean commença par inspecter son bras blessé pour s'apercevoir que ce dernier n'était pas cassé mais qu'il saignait énormément. Il enleva sa veste délicatement ainsi que sa chemise et déchira un petit bout pour faire pression sur le bras blessé. Cela permettrait d'arrêter le sang de couler et de pouvoir sortir d'ici sans trop de casse juste à part son bras.

Deux hommes s'approchèrent de la cellule, ils étaient habillés en costume et cravate noire, leurs yeux reflétaient des pupilles noires.

C'était des démons.

Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans les couloirs, il se releva et remarqua la silhouette qu'il connaissait depuis un petit bout de temps déjà.

" Crowley" murmura t'il.

L'évidence même l'avait frappé.

" Ca fait un petit bout de temps que je te recherche Dean et te voila dans une ville du Dakota du Sud. Quelle bonne surprise de te voir ici"

"Et moi donc, je pensais pas te revoir aprés le coup fumant, fallait s'en douter, je ne suis pas idiot à ce point là. Comment te faire confiance et surtout à toi"

"Ton cher papa t'a certainement du te l'apprendre dans les leçons de chasse quand tu était plus jeune"

Crowley haussait le ton.

" **NE JAMAIS FAIRE CONFIANCE A UN MEC EN COSTARD ET AUX YEUX NOIRS"**

Il le regarda de plus prês ! Le sang continuait de couler le long de son bras et que la douleur était quand même présente.

"Ohhhh !"

Crowley s'approcha de lui et regarda de plus près son bras, il fit monter sa main le long du bras de Dean et le prit violement au niveau de l'avant bras pour le plier en deux.

Un hurlement déchira les couloirs de ce grand entrepot.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se reposer aprés ce qu'il avait fait, deux de ses hommes l'avaient empoignés par les bras et celui qui était blessé et l'attachèrent à un espèce de gros poteau assez haut et qui contenait quatre grosses tiges de ferraille pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger.

Dean serait certainement incapable de se libérer lui même, il commença à grelotter de froid dans cette salle qui était à peine éclairée d'une grosse lampe, à sa droite se trouvait une petite table en ferraile que les chirurgiens disposaient quand ils opéraient. Son téléphone portable avait valdingé de la poche de son manteau et l'un des sbirs de Crowley eut l'ordre de le mettre en pièces.

Les yeux dans le vague, il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il se trouvait à présent en tee-shirt et la plaie semblait être d'une rougeur plutôt inquiétante. Les larmes de douleur lui coulaient le long des joues, le froid s'était éternisé depuis quelques heures déjà et il commençait à avoir du mal à sentir le bout de ses doigts. Il semblait avoir une éternité depuis qu'il était arrivé ici mais ce n'était depuis quelques heures déjà.

Crowley se trouvait à présent devant lui, les bras autour de la taille, il inspectait Dean de haut en bas.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Ps: Désolé de ce long retard...Pas vraiment d'excuses, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !

Chapitre 4

La paire de ciseaux se trouvait sur la table juste devant Crowley ce dernier commença par lui découper le tee-shirt, il lui arracha le reste en prenant soin de lui faire encore plus de mal à son bras.

Il savait que son bras le faisait atrocement souffrir et décida de commencer par cet endroit là. "Un bras, c'est utile pour tous les gestes de la vie quotidienne. Pour conduire, pour manger, tellement pleins de choses mon cher Dean"

"Mais le plus important, c'est que si je prenais soin de te l'arracher, tu ne serais guère plus utile, un chasseur sans bras, c'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver"  
" Sammy"

La voix était faible mais elle était compréhensible, c'était des pensées qui revenaient sans cesse dans sa mémoire, il s'était souvenu que son frère et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre de ce motel miteux et qu'ils étaient loin de leur quartier.

" Tu penses à ton cher Sam, je me demande ce qu'il peut bien faire en ce moment"

Il claqua des doits et deux autres de ses hommes disparurent. La voix faible de Dean était en train de retentir dans tout le complexe.

***  
Les idées étaient extremement confuses. La situation n'en était pas pour autant clarifiée. Le téléphone de son frère donnait directement sur son répondeur et les deux autres portables se trouvait dans un de ses sacs. Il avait reconnu la douce sonnerie Smoke in the Water.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait confronté à ce genre de choses, ce n'était pas la première fois que son frangin se trouvait dans la nature et dans une situation compromettante. L'idée qu'on est pu lui faire du mal ne lui était pas étrangère. Il savait que de nombreuses personnes voulaient assurément leurs morts à tous les deux.

La liste était longue comme son bras et le premier qui en voulait plus que tout était certainement en train de s'occuper de son frère aîné.

La pire chose qu'il pouvait arriver à Dean Winchester n'était pas la mort, il l'avait provoqué un nombre incalculable de fois et il en était sortit vainqueur, triomphant une fois de plus. Les winchester avaient décidément plus de vie qu'un chat lui même.

Un long cri emplie la salle, les deux gardes du corps de Crowley se trouvaient face à Dean. Ce dernier avait la tête penchée vers le devant, une entaille assez profonde se trouvait sur le haut de son torse, ce n'était assurément pas la première et encore moins la dernière. L'aiguille toute fine venait juste de rentrer dans la chair d'où s'écoulait un peu de sang. Il la retira délicatement et la déposa sur la table où se trouvaient les nombreux instruments de torture.

"Arrêtez, je vous en supplie" répliqua Dean.

Un sourire mesquin sur le visage de Crowley qui venait juste d'apparaitre devant lui.

" Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu n'aimes pas la façon dont je m'occupe de toi ?" J'ai beau demander si tu sais où se trouve ce nigaud de grand plumé mais tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs, je commence sérieusement à me demander si tu sais quelque chose où alors peut être que je vais m'en prendre à ton cher petit frère"

Crowley jeta un coup d'œil à Dean et il pensais que cela allait le faire réfléchir mais rien du tout.  
" Non par pitié" susurra la petite voix de Dean.

Des frissons lui parcoururent tout le long du corps et la fièvre commença à faire son apparition.

Les plaies qu'il avait sur le torse n'étaient pas très belles à voir.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Ps : merci pour les reviews, désolé je ne peux pas répondre à tout le monde car vous n'avez pas de compte sur ff,net et je ne peux vous répondre, sachez juste que ça fait plaisir et que si vous continuez comme ça je serais la plus heureuse des auteurs !

Chapitre 5

Ce n'était pas des heures qu'il s'était passé mais plutôt des jours. A vrai dire cela semblait être une éternité à ses yeux.

Kevin le jeune prophète semblait avoir disparu de la surface de la terre. A vrai il n'était pas coupé de la terre, il se trouvait dans un bateau celui de Garth mais les fréquences ne passaient pas forcément sur le bateau.

Les nombreux coups de téléphone donnés semblaient avoir étés dérisoires. La présence de Bobby aurait pu être bénéfique au jeune Winchester mais sa mort les avaient tous les infectés au plus profond d'eux même. Bobby avait été ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour les deux jeunes chasseurs d'un père que leur sien n'avait été.

Les sources commençaient à s'amenuiser comme les amis. Ils avaient perdus énormément de monde; leur père & mère, Jo, Ellen, Jess, Bobby... Tous ces êtres qui avaient fait partis de leur vie tués par des créatures surnaturelles.

Sam n'avait pas besoin de se torturer les méninges encore plus que d'habitude. Le désir de retrouver son frère vivant même s'il était blessé était un désir plus fort que tout.

" Dean où est-tu ?"

" L'appeler ne le fera pas venir Sam"

Sam se retourna, il connaissait parfaitement la voix et se retourna pour faire face à Castiel ! Ce n'était pas une hallucination auditive, c'était la réalité.

" Cass !"

La voix était emplie de colère et de fureur, Comment avait il pu oser venir jusqu'ici et devant lui en plus,

La colère avait fait place à la résignation, Sam avait tellement besoin de lui, la colère s'était dirigée contre une autre personne, Ce dernier était entré dans la vie des Winchester comme une tornade qui avait malheureusement tout détruit sur son passage,

" Je suis désolé Sam"

La phrase semblait être sincère dans la bouche de Castiel mais l'était elle pour Sam ?

" Désolé de quoi ? Que mon frère soit je ne sais où ? A être dans les griffes de je ne sais qui"

Il comprenais la douleur que Sam était en train de ressentir, Castiel savait ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un qu'il aimait beaucoup, Dean était pour Cas plus qu'un ami, il avait été un frère, Ce dernier avait su lui faire confiance assez rapidement, L'aîné l'avait pris pour autre chose qu'un simple receptacle d'Ange,

Certes, il s'était passé beaucoup de choses mais il était encore présent une fois de plus,

Les heures s'égrainaient et donnaient une autre dimension dans laquelle il était en train de se noyer, Les tisonniers étaient chauffés à blanc et la douleur était lancinante, Elle le traversait de part en part et ne laissait aucun répis au prisonnier,

Crowley s'approcha doucement de l'aîné des Winchester et approcha sa main de sa tête, Un espèce de voile lui traversait les yeux et il sentit une bonne centaines d'images se former devant ses yeux,

Une des plus récentes se trouvait être celle de Benny, Son ami vampire qui avait été sacrifié au prix de la vie de Sam,

" Salut Dean"

La vision se faisait trouble, il crut voir un instant le visage de Benny devant lui, Ce n'était certainement pas la réalité, Crowley avait certainement du jouer avec les souvenirs du jeune chasseur,

" Tu peux me dire où se trouve ton ami Castiel ?"

Il le fixa quelques secondes, Que voulait-il savoir avec Castiel ?"

A moins qu'il jouait avec lui et essayer de lui arracher quelques bribes d'informations, Ce n'était pas très cool de jouer avec les sentiments des autres, La vision n'était pas Benny mais juste une illusion, Dean commençait à sentir une lame qui se faisait assez froide dans son corps, La douleur était assez fulgurante mais il ne criait pas,

Il se sentit encore une fois responsable de la mort de l'un de ses amis, ce dernier lui avait expliqué que c'était certainement les lois de la nature et que le sacrifice en valait certainement la peine,

" Crowley"

La fumée noire avait disparue et les images n'étaient plus que les souvenirs fragmentés de la mémoire de Dean,

" Très facile de savoir ce que tu caches dans ta tête Dean, tes souvenirs et ta culpabilité te trahissent quand on s'approche de toi, t'est pire que ton frère Dean, Sam quant à lui les cache parfaitement bien, On dirait que tu les portes comme un fardeau et il est très amusant de jouer avec cette culpabilité, C'est ce qui fait de toi un homme,"

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, il le maudissait intérieurement, Jamais il n'aurait du lui faire confiance depuis la première fois, C'était un démon et maintenant, c'était le roi de l'enfer,

A suivre,,,


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

La douleur était lancinante, elle le traversais de part en part, C'était à la fois une de ces douleurs physique et psychique, Elle avait considérablement augmentée et des flashs apparaissaient,

Des souvenirs de son séjour en enfer, la chose la plus douloureuse qu'il avait endurée, Le purgatoire, c'était en quelque sorte un parcours de santé, Se faire torturer chaque jour avait été la pire chose qu'il pouvait y avoir,

Il n'osa pas fermer les yeux, ses souvenirs étaient fugaces et ils revenaient sans cesse,

« Dean »

La voix était douce, une voix de femme qu'il connaissait si bien « Lisa »

Il releva la tête mais fut déçu de savoir que ce n'était qu'une simple illusion, elle était pourtant si réelle, les larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux,

Comment pouvait-on jouer avec les sentiments des gens, Prendre l'apparence des gens qu'on avait aimés et sacrifier une existence pour la sauver au péril de sa propre vie,

« Arrêtez ! Stop ! »

La voix était sur d'elle, il n'en pouvait plus,

« Alors tu nous dit où se trouve sa majesté l'homme avec des plumes et tu auras la vie sauve »

« Je vous dit que je ne sais pas, il ne m'a pas lâché un mot même pour me dire qu'il prenait la poudre d'escampette »

« Tu sais que tu deviens même amusant tout en étant attaché à cette table mais je n'ai pas fini »

Ce n'était même pas Crowley qui le torturait de son propre chef mais ses sbires qui le faisaient,

Intérieurement, il priait pour que son ami « Castiel » vienne à son secours, ce n'était pas de mal à veille qu'il viendrait lui porter secours,

Tous les deux n'étaient pas en très bon termes, l'ange l'avait presque faillit le tuer et il était à présent et certainement assez loin pour qu'il vienne à son secours,

La fine lame se trouvait dans les mains d'une jeune femme qui portait un costard deux pièces et une chemise blanche, Elle ressemblait à une personne qui avait travaillé pour l'un des quatre cavaliers de l'apocalypse,

Il voulait parler de famine, l'un des seuls a avoir des sbires à sa botte, Il repensait aussi à Mort, Si ce dernier avait la bonté de venir le chercher, il serait définitivement d'accord,

Dean était lasse de la vie qu'il avait jusqu'à présent, Tellement de personnes qu'il avait perdus et aimés, il aurait souhaité les rejoindre,

La prière se faisait dans le silence, il ne l'avait pas fait depuis quelques mois, C'était un exutoire où alors la demande d'aide envers un ami,

Cette personne n'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une personne fiable à l'heure actuelle mais elle pouvait certainement l'aider à sauver son frère des griffes de la personne qui l'avait entre les mains,

« Je t'en pris viens à mon secours Castiel, tu est le seul qui puisse nous aider ici-bas »

Cas était la seule personne au monde, Meg était cette foi-ci pour de bon morte des mains du roi de l'enfer mais elle avait été d'une aide inestimable et comme on disait pour les soldats morts au champ d'honneur même si elle n'était qu'un démon,

Il était là, l'imperméable avait claqué dans le vent signifiant sa présence à Sam,

« Cas ? »

La voix était enjouée, le jeune chasseur n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que la prière pouvait fonctionner, Mais comme on dirait, les voix du seigneur sont impénétrables, c'était bien le cas pour ça,

« Sam que se passe t'il ? »

les yeux de Sam semblaient percer physiquement le corps de Castiel, Ce dernier n'était pas au courant de ce qui se passait, les vannes étaient fermés où alors c'était juste une question rhétorique,

« C'est à dire que je pensais que tu savais ce qui se passe en ce moment »

« Où est ton frère ? » demanda l'Ange,

« Ça, c'est la question à 100 000 dollars, Désolé c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste que je pensais que tu savais où se trouve Dean »

l'Ange regarda tout autour de lui,

« Je l'ignore, enfin pas totalement »

Cas ferma les yeux quelques instants comme s'il scrutait le ciel à la recherche de quelque chose,

« Il est en danger »

« C'est pas la première fois » répliqua Sam.

Son imperméable claqua une seconde fois laissant Sam dubitatif une énième fois.

A suivre …


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour toutes les reviews ! Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu répondre à tout le monde parce que j'était en mode vacances, je suis de retour et je vous poste ce petit chapitre, sachez juste que je pense à vous et que je ne vous oublies pas

Chapitre 7

La tête semblait être ancrée à ses épaules, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, la douleur était présente mais elle semblait vouloir qu'on la cache pour ne rien montrer

Pas l'ombre de son grand frère à l'horizon, ce dernier se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en ce moment !

Le cherchait-il ? Il l'ignorait totalement, Peut être en avait il marre de lui ! Crowley avait semé le doute dans le fond de son esprit, il avait réussit à le manipuler . Dean ne savait pas qui croire et comment arrêter de semer le doute au fond de son esprit,

'Stop' Hurla t'il assez fort,

Les Hommes de Crowley se trouvaient dans un coin, ils étaient en train de le surveiller à la demande de son éminence « le Roi de l'enfer »

Ce dernier regardait son verre de cognac, certainement un des meilleurs crus de cette année et se délecta d'une gorgée et lui donna la force de continuer.

« Que se passe t'il ? »

Un de ses hommes chuchota dans le creux de son oreille pour lui expliquer la situation et ce dernier claque des doigts et se retrouva juste avec deux de ses hommes. Les autres étaient partis Dieu sait où.

La porte se referma sur le roi de l'enfer, les deux hommes de Crowley eurent juste le temps de pénétrer dans la même pièce que l'Ange,

Castiel s'approcha du plus vieux des deux hommes et le regarda droit dans les yeux, il apposa sa main contre son front, une lueur bleutée apparue dans les yeux du démon et il tomba la tête la première sur le macadam.

Le second alerta tout le monde et Castiel semblait avoir du mal à le tuer, le démon s'effondra néanmoins quelques instants plus tard.

L'ange s'approcha de Dean, ce dernier avait la tête penchée en avant, les yeux fermés. Il prit sa main droite sur son cœur et crut entendre un battement de son cœur, ce dernier était rapide, il voulut appliquer ses pouvoir de guérison sur lui mais n'eut pas vraiment le temps.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur Crowley et les autres hommes qui venaient juste de revenir.

« Te revoilà ? Castiel, il est bon de te revoir ! Après tout ces vains efforts, tu est apparu devant nous, ne sait-tu pas depuis combien de temps que je te cherche ? Peut être des semaines voir plus. Alors pourquoi pas utiliser les personnes à qui tu tiens le plus sur cette terre ! Je sais que tu tiens à lui »

L'aîné des Winchester sentit quelqu'un le libérer de cet endroit ! Il se foutait de savoir qui cela pouvait bien être, il ne voulait qu'une chose, se reposer.

L'Ange prit son compagnon d'infortune par dessus ses épaules et l'entendit gémir de souffrance, le manteau claqua dans les airs et tous les deux disparurent dans la nature,

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

Pas de reviews pour le chapitre 7, vous n'avez pas aimés ? Vous savez les reviews sont pour les auteurs la seule gratification à leur travail !Et oui, donc si vous avez aimés même trop court et autre bourré de fautes d'orthographes ! N'hésitez-pas à en faire part, en plus ça me motivera à écrire la suite !

Mon petit doigt me dira que vous allez certainement aimez le chapitre 8

(((Officiellement Lisa Braeden n'a jamais été infirmière mais c'est ce qui collait le mieux dans la fic, désolé si cela ne vous plait pas)))

Chapitre 8

L'imperméable claqua dans le vent. Le voyage avait été de courte durée mais son compagnon semblait avoir voulut s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises. Castiel avait sentit lui aussi que Dean n'était pas en état du tout de voyager.

Les pouvoirs de guérison de Castiel semblaient ne avoir marchés sur le jeune homme. En fait, il n'avait rien pu faire de peur de se retrouver face à Crowley qui devait certainement être à sa poursuite.

L'épaule de Dean formait un drôle d'angle et elle semblait être assez douloureuse et certainement cassée mais il n'était pas médecin.

«Mal» susurra le jeune Winchester.

L'ange le regarda et pris une décision qui allait certainement changer sa vie à jamais.

Un éclair bleuté entoura la petite maison et ses habitants.

8:30

Denver dans le Colorado était une ville charmante de 100 000 habitants. le jeune homme semblait être assez ùatinal, on était samedi matin et ce qui voulait dire que le week-end venait de commencer. Week-end ce qui voulait dire que sa mère travaillerait tout le week end jusqu'à dimanche soir inclus et que sa petite soeur serait certainement chez la voisine, Mme Dorsley, une charmante dame âgée de 65 ans, cette dernière avait élevée 4 gamins, ces derniers étaient maintenant partis à l'autre bout du pays.

Sa soeur Sarah se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir, elle était certainement emittouflée dans sa couverture rose avec les Hello Kitty partout sur la couverture, c'était à la monde pour les jeunes filles de son âge.

Leur mère était certainement dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner avant qu'ils ne levent tous les deux.

En général, elle était la première prête. Il descendit les escaliers et vit que la table du petit déjeuner était dressée, il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine qui se trouvait vers l'arrière et se retrouva nez à nez avec Castiel et son compagnon d'infortune.

Il les regarda tous les deux droit dans les yeux et semblait être secoué par l'apparition quasi divine des deux hommes, il appela sa mère de toute urgence. Une chance qu'elle se trouvait à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

La cuillère qu'elle tena dans la main tomba lourdement par terre. L'ange lâcha son compagnon et les deux jeunes gens eurent le réflexe de le récupérer avant qu'il ne touche la tête la première par terre.

L'imperméable claqua dans le vent et il disparu de la surface.

Tous les deux prirent le jeune homme afin de le redresser pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Elle décida de le monter au premier étage. Ils le prirent par les épaules enfin la jeune femme le prit sous son épaule qui n'était pas cassée, le jeune prit la décision de rester derrière afin d'assurer les arrières si jamais il tombait dans les escaliers. Tous les deux s'en sortirent sans trop de souçis.

Ben regarda sa mère, elle semblait être assez perdue en ce moment.

«Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?» demanda t'il à sa mère.

Un quart de seconde, c'était ce qu'il avait fallut pour qu'elle reflechisse assez vite. Tous les deux le déposèrent sur le lit. Dean était en train de gémir quand elle lui enleva les vétements, ce qui la mis mal à l'aise.

«Désolé» marmonna t'elle en lui passant une main sur son front.

Elle se rappela de lui dans les moindres détails, la couleur de ses yeux qui ressortaient assez bien et qui contrastaient avec son visage et ses cheveux.

Il était affreusement toujours aussi beau et semblait être vulnérable.

Jamais, elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état, les souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il était revenu blessé psychologiquement mais pas physiquement.

Son materiel de premier secours était posé sur la table de nuit.

Ben regarda sa mère en train de pratiquer les soins de premier secours sur Dean Winchester.

Elle découpa la chemise et remarqua sur le torse de Dean qu'il avait pas mal de bleus et certainement des contusions.

«Ben, est ce que tu peux voir si ta soeur est en train de dormir ?»

Le jeune homme fit un tour dans le couloir qui menaient aux chambres, il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa soeur délicatement et vérifia que tout se trouvait en place et qu'elle dormait.

Lisa inspecta Dean, elle palpa l'endroit où se trouvaient ses côtés. En général dans une bagarre, c'était le premier endroit où l'on était susceptible de taper et de casser quelques côtes.

Ni une ni deux, il poussa un hurlement de douleur et essaya de se relever. Pour Lisa, c'était la preuve qu'il avait certainement des côtes de cassés. Combien ? Elle l'ignorait où alors elle refusa certainement de le retoucher de peur de lui faire encore plus de mal que maintenant.

Il risquait une hémorragie mais elle ferait le nécéssaire si c'était le cas.

Son épaule par contre n'était pas à sa place, elle formait un drôle d'angle.

Lisa appela son fils.

«Elle dors»chuchota Ben.

La jeune femme hocha de la tête pour dire qu'elle avait comprit.

«Comment vas-t-il ?» demanda le jeune homme.

«Pas en super forme, j'aimerais que tu m'aides, tu vois son épaule ?»

Son fils aîné avait comprit qu'il allait devoir aider sa mère à la remettre en place, il hocha la tête. Lisa fit le necessaire pour lui remettre l'épaule en place.

Dean gémissait, la douleur était tellement puissante, elle envahissait son être, il n'arrivait pas à lutter contre ça. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

«Je sais Dean, je sais, je fait tout mon possible pour arrêter ça»

«Sammy» lâcha til entre ses dents.

«Et merde !»

«Maman !»

«Désolé fiston, tu peux aller me chercher deux gants de toilettes ainsi qu'une bassine d'eau dans la salle de bain, il doit certainement avoir de la fièvre»

Ben hocha la tête et fonça dans la salle de bains prit la bassine et les deux gants de toilettes, il rejeta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir et il n'y avait aucun bruit.

«Elle dors ?»

Le jeune Braeden fit signe que oui.

«Aprés tout le bruit que l'on fait, elle ne s'est pas réveillée ?»

Lisa posa délicatement un gant a peine mouillé sur son front et elle prit le second pour commencer à nettoyer.

En faisant ce geste, elle lui donna la main et il donna la sienne et prit la peine de le faire, il gémissait, les bleus et contusions sur le torse étaient certainement pour quelque chose.

Lisa s'arrêta quelques secondes mais une plaie qu'elle avait remarqué saigna malgré qu'elle eut nettoyé.

«Désolé Dean ! mais vais devoir continuer à te soigner, je ne suis pas malheureusement médecin mais infirmière»

Le jeune Winchester ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur la jeune femme pour dire qu'il avait compris ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Ca risque d'être douloureux»

Il le savait et comprenait les risques.

«Continue» gémit-il

Un sourire cachait la douleur. Elle tatonna son torse à la recherche d'autres plaies plus importantes mais manifestement il ne se laissa pas faire, la douleur devenait de plus en plus violente, elle remontait jusque dans les côtes, il lui retira les mains quelques minutes et cessa de le tatonner mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter même si au plus profond d'elle même le souhaitait.

Il fallait qu'elle le soigne, elle n'avait déjà pas les instruments nécéssaires et ce n'était que du rafistolage de fortune.

«Dean, il faut continuer, je te laisserait tranquille juste aprés ça»

La plaie s'était arrêtée de saigner avec un peu d'alcool à 70°c dilué avec de l'eau. Des gémissement s'étendirent dans toute la maison.

«Ben, va voir si te plait !»

Le jeune garçon lâcha la main de l'homme qui avait été une figure paternelle plus que son propre père qu'il n'avait pas connu.

Elle se trouvait debout dans le couloir.

«Ben !»

La petite fille leva la tête vers le jeune homme.

«Oui ma puce ?!»

«Si si se passe dans la maison ?»

«Rien de bien important ma puce! Sarah tu devrais aller te recoucher, il est très tôt et maman ne va pas être contente si tu est debout, alors va te recoucher si te plait !»

La petite fille regarda son frère dans les yeux.

«Venir avec moi Ben»

«D'accord Sauterelle, file dans ton lit, je te rejoins pour te border !»

La petite ne dedaigna pas et alla en galopant jusqu'à son lit, elle se recoucha dans les couvertures et ferma les yeux.

Elle était en train de le recoudre au niveau de son ventre, la plaie semblait être assez vilainemais pas assez pour le faire aller à l'hospital.

A suivre...


End file.
